Blue Eyes
by AuroraRose12
Summary: Everything seemed so familiar to her. But this body, this family, it was unlike anything she ever knew...
1. Chapter 1

_Blue eyes. The deepest color you've ever seen, were set in the most precious, cherubic face. The face of my new born daughter—Katherine. I thought my heart would burst with overflow of love I had for her. And the first time she opened her sapphire eyes and looked at me, I knew Katherine felt the same. But my sweet, angel-like child was not strong enough for this world. _

_With the death of her brave father in the war, my heart weakened—pleading with me to let it give up. How could I wish it to go on beating? My darling, baby girl was the answer. So when, after only a few short days with each other, my innocent Katherine's time was cut short. I knew then that all my reasons for living were gone. _

_And as I held my daughter's perfect face behind my tear-filled, fevered eyes; I stepped soundlessly out from the precipice. _

I startled awake. Had I been dreaming of falling? Surely I had not.

I looked to find myself seated in a soft, cream colored chair, bathed in warm light from the nearby end table's lamp. Safe.

But where was I?

**Chapter One:**

"Hello?" I called, softer than I had planned. I couldn't exactly place where I was. Like I was redreaming sitting in the open room I now found myself. Almost as if my mind could taste this memory, but was unable to grab anything substantial. But before I could lift from the chair I sat in a tall, well-dressed man approached. His teeth caught in the light of the solely lit lamp in a dazzling smile.

"There you are." He spoke in a familiar voice. A moment later I was swept into a firm embrace.

The oddest sensations ran through me. I wanted to wrap my arms around this man, a man who I could almost swear I'd never met in my life! I felt as if this was done every day, when I knew firmly that I was hardly ever held close to anyone. The briefest memory of myself enveloping a child in my arms flashed in my eyes. I stiffened and drew away—with steadily mounting confusion.

"You smell lovely." The man smiled once again, and his teeth flashing.

"Where is everyone?" I breathed, looking around the empty room. This seemed the correct thing to say.

"Gone hunting. They should be back in a few days time." A crease formed between two perfectly arched eyebrows. "Until then," he leaned in to deeply inhale my falling hair. "we have the house to ourselves."

I withdrew, quickly uncomfortable with the intimate way this man held me. The lights were too soothing. It seemed impossible to think! I then saw the man's face—so close to mine I could smell his sweet breath. My mouth parted in a quick inhale that whistled down into my chest.

"You are so," I couldn't think of the word clearly. "…beautiful!"

"And we have been apart for far too long my darling." He captured my lips in a kiss that should have brought the blood screaming to the top of my skin. I wanted to throw myself into the passion that implored me to set it free; but even though this seemed so familiar, I knew I had never kissed an angel's lips before!

I moved faster than I could have imagined to the wall where I threw the light switch upwards.

It didn't help.

He was even more exquisite in the light. Golden hair that was neatly manicured back, impeccable taste in clothing as he was dressed in a deep blue dress shirt and dark pants, and what had to be genuine leather shoes. All he lacked were the wings that, I had no doubt would appear any moment.

"What do you think…" I sputtered. At a loss for words.

The perfect, heavenly man frowned, deepening the furrow on his forehead. His features seemed odd. As if they didn't wear the expression of confusion often.

"Is something the matter Esme? Did you not wish to…" he began.

"Esme?" I puzzled. The name was another taste of familiarity, but it was not right somehow.

A breath was barely taken through my parted mouth before he was to my side, his hands tight around my shoulders.

"What is the matter? Have I done something to upset you?"

I blinked at him. The stranger was too close. His face overwhelming. Why was here?

"I don't know you!" I blurted out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter Two:**

My confusion burned away into panic.

"I have no idea where I am! I do not remember this place! And I _certainly_ do. not. know. YOU!" I emphasized my final words with giant steps across the room, hoping to place a more reasonable distance between us. "I haven't a clue who this Esme is either." Crossing my arms, I stood near the wall opposing his.

Neither of us moved.

Then I was surprised to find that a look of amusement spread across the young man's angled face. I couldn't see the jest in what I had said, and I pressed my unhappiness deeper into the lines of my face.

"Are you playing games with me? You can't really believe that you wouldn't know who I am—where you are. I am your husband, and you are in our residence. And we have not had a moment's peace in quite some time. I had hoped to persuade you to forget about things for a while with me. While we are alone. For a few days."

He stressed his last few sentences with matching my crossed arms and stalking slowly to where I stood motionless. My body tensed, not liking his closing proximity.

"Shall I continue with my persuasion, or do you wish to play your game instead?"

The delicate looking coffee table stood between the two of us. I saw it as my brain worked in several different directions at once. I had thought of liking nothing more than smashing it over his head and running for the door. Or perhaps something a little less creative, but ending with running all the same. My eyes darted around the room quickly. I was still careful to notice if the brilliant male figure stayed where he had paused.

But it was when I swept the room, my eyes darted back to the solid reflection of the area in front of me. I saw the light colored sofas, the end table, a grand piano, and the back of the man's deep blue shirt—and a woman. A stunningly beautiful woman who stood perfectly still, glowering back at me in the reflection. I gasped and straightened my shoulders, quite surprised. The woman straightened as well.

Just then, soft musical note rose from the man's pocket. He withdrew a tiny silver phone and flipped it open. "Carlisle." he answered.

So the persuading angel's name was 'Carlisle'. Again, the familiar tone rang, but only in a dreamlike sense. I shifted on to one leg, titling my head to stare again at his intense beauty. He caught me staring and smiled.

The reflection had drew my eye again. I swiftly shifted to looked from Carlisle to who I could only assume was me. Dark waves of hair gently curled around my shoulders and arms. I took a slight step forward, intrigued.

The woman looked like me, but not me. I couldn't quite remember. The hair was brighter somehow. The skin too flawless and pale. The dress that hung delicately around my form looked like it should made for someone who was published in a magazine. I had forgotten the coffee table and running plan, and found myself nearly nose to nose with what could only be a wall of glass that made up the rear of the house I now occupied. I inspected the face before me. The chin was heart shaped and came to a subtle point. The lips curved luxuriously and the bottom volume out just enough. But the eyes. The eyes were certainly not mine!

A snap of the phone pricked my attention, and turned to find this perfect Carlisle staring at me—most of the amusement fading quickly. I must have said something.

"Your eyes were blue when I first met you."

But all I saw were burning eyes of gold melting what stability I had found away.

"My daughter had blue eyes." I said in a flat, even tone.

All amusement gone, Carlisle looked at me with a new expression.

"You have never spoken of your child Esme."

"I am not Esme!" life returning to my voice in almost a pleading manner. "I Rebecca. And I lost my child three days ago in the hospital where she was born." A dry sob ripped through my throat. I suddenly couldn't find my legs. I must collapsed, but I never touched the ground. Strong arms held me fast once again.

A shhing sound interrupted in my ear. It droned behind a loud primal that I embarrassedly noticed came from me. I was shouting my daughter Katherine's name in agony. Such torment rushed through me, overtaking any other thought. I didn't care that I had no idea who this alien woman was in the reflection. I didn't care who the man, Carlisle, was who held me. I wanted my daughter warm against my breast. I wanted my husband warm around me. I wanted nothing else but these things. And if I could not get them; I wanted nothing else but to die then.

The shhing continued until the keening emptied from me. Once my sorrow overflowed, and drained, and I could lower my straining neck; I shuttered back and leaned on this new angel. With my shoulders supported, I leaned my body to curve into comfort. Into Carlisle. The shhing slowed and finally dwindled to a stop. After a moment's pause, he broke the silence.

"Alice called." he began. "She had some interesting news."

Then a loud beeping started. Almost in syncopation with the breaths I was willing to become steady. I thought it may be the phone ringing again. But I found I could not open my eyes to look. I felt odd. Like my head was somehow disengaged from my body. Air was being forced down my throat and nose, deep into my heavy chest.

"Rebecca? Rebecca, can you hear me?"

A light flashed quickly in one eye, and then the other.

"You are welcome to stay the night in the room. But I will have to be firm about allowing visitors after hours. Please understand."

The clicking of a pen snapped and light heals clicked across hard flooring. A warm weight pressed itself against my forehead, cheek. Not quite tangible; but there nonetheless.

Where was Carlisle? Where was my angel?


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does._

**Chapter Three:**

_Splintered fractures, I heard them say. There could be complications with trying to piece the legs back together. The pelvis was another story entirely. Surgical reconstruction would be necessary to repair the severe trauma caused to the cradling composition once the internal bleeding was found and mended. All of this seemed very clear in the dense fog I found myself. But it would fade out from time to time; and time wasn't what my mind seemed to be keeping track of. It wondered where the warm lamp light had gone to. Had it left, taking with it the heavenly being that had kissed me? The beeping from before sped to short, high-pitched bleeps. My ears began to fade into the fog once more after I heard others say something about cardiac arrest. _

_I couldn't feel my heart anymore—so I didn't worry. _

I blinked unsteadily. The fog suddenly lifting from my eyes. I cleared it away entirely with another quick bat of my lashes.

"Carlisle." My voice sounded more confident than I felt.

The angel was there, looking up strangely from the edge of a dark mahogany desk.

"Rebecca?"

I breathed a sigh that sent tiny particles swirling into the light that came from the bay windows behind Carlisle's desk. I became distracted by them until saw him shift away from the desk and stand straight.

"Yes." I answered simply. "And I am glad to see that you are taking this situation a bit more serious than before."

I went back to watching the dancing light particles, distracted by how beautiful they seemed in their tuneless waltz. I idly thought of the reasons for his sudden sense that I was not this Esme.

As if he could read my thoughts, he turned towards me saying, "We have a particularly delicate situation, it would seem."

I raised a dainty brow, the only indication of my annoyance. "So it would seem."

"Can you tell me where you went after you no longer inhabited my wife?"

"Esme." I asked, confirming. "Your wife?"

Carlisle only nodded, still fashioned to his desk.

I seemed suddenly embarrassed. The previous night blazed in my memory momentarily. But I couldn't be sure where _here_ was or where _there_ was. Therefore, it seemed an insurmountable question to differentiate between the two.

"It comes in a fog." I closed my eyes to concentrate. The dust caught in the light was distracting me—as well as the perfect face and lean body that leaned so effortlessly against the furnishings. "People were talking. Discussing…things." I could remember vaguely; but I hadn't the slightest desire to repeat what I had heard.

"I haven't a clue to where I am." I said, opening my eyes to meet his. Such a crisp gaze. He didn't miss a thing it would seem.

He sighed. It was apparent that this was not what he was hoping to hear. "No indication as to whether you know the people who are speaking? No reference?"

"No."

"Just the fog; and the people."

It hadn't sounded like there was a question.

I thought hard about it. I thought about how I couldn't seem to open my eyes, or that I felt strangely detached from where my body should be. And that incessant beeping that drove me half mad.

"I must be in a hospital."

It was the best guess I could form.

Carlisle's response was so quiet, I barely heard him move before he was beside me, reaching for my arm. He paused, suddenly thinking better of it, and withdrew. "How are you certain?"

I glowered. It must have been an odd face for me to make, because sudden amusement drifted across the angel, Carlisle's, face.

"I don't want to talk about it." I firmly stated, and directed myself to head for the bay windows.

In almost the instant I moved my feet forward, I was already there in front of the glass and looking out over the back of the house.

I had surprised myself! Letting out an astonished breath; I then looked to Carlisle for an explanation.

"How did I do that?"

His amused expression had only grown more apparent as he blurred across the room to stand unruffled next to me. I started again at the abrupt gesture.

"There are quite a few things I think we should talk about Rebecca. At least before you disappear and my wife is herself again."

"I see human's differently than I see those like us." The tiny, fae-like girl chattered. "And you are most definitely human."

Alice, I remembered, bobbed her head once as if to confirm to everyone her truth. It was unfathomable. I was in the body of a mythical creature who, I was almost certain, could hear me but not be heard. It was explained to me that Carlisle's dearly devoted wife could still have the use of all five senses, but no way to communicate with me or her family—which included not only one angel-faced being, but seven. I was completely overwhelmed.

"Have you tried listening to Esme? Perhaps you may be able to find her, to talk to her."

I looked incredulously towards Carlisle. "How am I supposed to do that? I don't know how this mind works. There's so much open space. I can't seem to concentrate." Esme's family was packed closely in the room; all trying very hard, it seemed, to appear unruffled. I gulped air soundlessly down the back of my throat. It hurt. I touched it to see if somehow it was cracked and dried as the inside felt.

One of the girls stepped forward. "Rebecca," she began. "I am the newest to this life, and I understand your confusion." She looked to her mate, Edward, and spoke next. "She should feed. Then she'll be able to focus."

All golden eyes turned to the head of the family.

"I think it wise. But we must deal with you, Rebecca, as a newborn. You do not know what things can happen should you not listen to us."

Carlisle's voice was gentle enough. But I didn't understand. I thought that vampire's drank blood? Why were they referring to "feeding" as if I would use bad table manners, like wiping my mouth on the table cloth?

"What will I be _feeding_ on?" I said quietly.

No one seemed to volunteer to answer. The angel's gentle voice was closer now, I could smell his scent and it warmed me. "Can you try something for me, Rebecca?"

I didn't turn to look at him. These faces were too beautiful.

"Yes." I spoke to the pale carpet.

"Try and focus on Esme. Focus on something from her memories. Can you hear anything?"

I closed my eyes, ignoring the stiff ache in my throat. I thought about this body's lovely face. It was almost like what I remembered mine to be, but oh so different. Esme's eyebrows were delicate and soft, her mouth full and red. I held the wide, gilded eyes in my mind for a moment, and felt something. More of a taste. It was a hint of something sweet and peaceful, like the way a garden smells once you open the door. Small flashes of color fogged before my mind's eye. Like Esme could be breathing on cold glass. I couldn't focus on one thing. The colors passed too quickly. Like trying to focus out the window of a fast moving car. And I felt a deep exhale move through me. I hadn't wanted to exhale, but it happened just the same.

Eyes opening, I found the room empty. Only Carlisle had stayed.

"I think I hear her."

His face melted in a kind of relief.

"I think that was her who just sighed."

A dazzling smile broke the rest of the calculated expression away. "You can hear her?"

It was like looking directly into sunlight when the angel smiled. The carpet seemed much safer to concentrate on.

"I can't focus right."

"Oh, yes of course." Carlisle made his way quickly to the hallway, then turned and held out a hand for me. Like gravity, I pulled myself closer to him; but shied away from his offered grasp. "We will hunt together. I had hoped that you could see the way we hunt from Esme. But it seems that I will be your teacher once again." He chuckled and leaped gracefully down the spiraling staircase.

"Again? But I've never been hunting." I felt wobbly going down each step. I was taking them at what I thought to be normal speed, but in fact it took no time at all. I was distracted at that and turned to see how many steps there actually were. It amazed me.

"I taught my wife to hunt give or take one hundred years ago. I see her face, but you move nothing like her." A crease formed on an amused expression. "You are rather clumsy."

"More like Bella, huh?" the large, dark haired vampire said with much more enthusiasm than I would have hoped.

"I heard that Emmett." called Bella from the outside of the house. "At least I got to punch a werewolf in the face. You're just jealous."

"Ha! You couldn't beat me again at arm wrestling if you tried!"

This family confused me. I wanted this burning gone. It was starting to overtake the space in my head. Steadily lapping at the open parts I wasn't using. I craved wet, thick currents that would sooth the ache.

"Carlisle." I felt my voice should rasp, but it held musically.

He turned his warm eyes away from the bantering others and focused on me.

"I'm hungry." I ashamedly admitted in a quiet voice. "It hurts."

When Carlisle came to my side, he did not allow me to shrink from his soft grip. "Then we will go teach you how to hunt they way we do."


End file.
